yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazari
Kazari (voiced by Taito Hashimoto) is one of the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider OOO. He was the feline Greeed, and has aspects of a lion, tiger and cheetah. He was incomplete after some of his Core Medals missing. Over time he lost and gained some of his Core Medals, and in one episode, regains two of his Core Medals (with a Kamakiri Medal) from Kamen Rider OOO becoming stronger and gaining new powers with some of the other Greeed's Core Medals. By episode 44, he gained his full powers but was destroyed in the same episode. When Kazari was first created, he resided within his 10 Core Medals along with the other Greeeds. But as the 10th Core Medal was taken away, Kazari released from the Core Medals. He and the other Greeeds became the embodiment of greed. The King shouts "Happy Birthday" and takes their Core Medals. Kazari joins up with the other Greeeds and agrees to take down the King together, in order to retrieve their Core Medals. The Greeeds manages to get their Core Medals back too, but even when they are in their full form they can’t take on the king. In order to defeat him, they resort to using Yummies created from the King’s greed. Uva, Kazari and Mezool creates the Cockroach Yummy, Lion Yummy and Whale Yummy, they are almost as strong as a full form Greeed because of the King’s strong greed. But none of this is enough as Ankh reveals that he was working with the King all along, but the King betrays Ankh and scans all Core Medals which sealed him and the entire Greeeds along with Ankh's right arm. Prior to this, he had a history with Ankh, where he apparently betrayed Ankh which made him form a grudge against Kazari. Kazari first appeared to Kamen Rider OOO and Ankh after saving his Neko Yummy, in an attempt to get Ankh onto his side. When Ankh rejects his offer, Kazari becomes the first Greeed to fight OOO where he managed to steal the Kamakiri Medal but lost three of his own medals, including the Cheetah Medal. He then schemed a trap for Ankh to get back some Core Medals which was successful with Uva regaining his Kuwagata Medal and after confronting Kazari in a fight Mezool had them exchange the Cheetah Medal Uva took from Ankh and the Kamakiri Medal Kazari took from OOO. When Kazari finds out that OOO has one of his Lion Core Medals, Kazari leaves the other Greeed to learn more of the third party collecting the O Medals. In the process, Kazari meets Kiyoto Maki and sets up a deal with him in hopes of finding his missing Core Medals, diverting from the Greeeds' goal of consumption to one of evolution while getting Ankh's Kujaku Medal. This new idealogy led to Kazari absorbing Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals so that he can evolve. He then tricked a detective into helping him steal OOO's Core Medals for a more stable evolution than Gamel's, but Kazari only regains a Lion, Cheetah, and Kamakiri Medal after being tricked by Ankh who takes back his Kujaku Medal. With the emergence of Ankh (Lost), Kazari teams up with him and Maki after the latter severed his ties with the Kougami Foundation, while helping the scientist put the purple Core Medals inside him. After Uva took Mezool and Gamel's Core Medals from both Kazari and OOO and revived their respective Greeed, Kazari and Ankh (Lost) threatened the revived Greeed to join them or be destroyed, which they agreed after witnessing OOO Putotyra Combo and the four Greeed destroyed Uva. However when Ankh and the revived Uva joined forces with the other Greeed, Kazari is forced to play along until he regains his Core Medals while heavily damaging Kamen Rider Birth. But after OOO Putotyra Combo damages his Lion Medal, a wounded Kazari limps away before being found by Maki who assumes his Greeed form and rips out his remaining Core Medals. Kazari is then left to die as he breaks down into Cell Medals and his Lion Medal that contains his existence shatters with only eight of his Core Medals left in existence. A replica of Kazari, composed merely of Cell Medals unlike the original, was one of the four Greeed recreated by Foundation X, forming the Dummy Inhumanoids alongside four Museum Dopants. These eight Dummies were unleashed by Lem Kannagi and assaulted Kamen Rider OOO. However, alongside Fourze, OOO was able to set free the Seven Legendary Riders, who take on the battle against them. Ultimately, this fake Kazari was destroyed by the Aqua Vortex of Kamen Rider Aqua, a Rider who had arrived from forty years into the future. Through the use of replicated Core Medals created by Foundation X, Kaisei Mogami unleashed copies of Kazari and his fellow Greeed against Eiji Hino, Emu Hojo and Ryuga Banjo. However, the broken Taka Medal on Eiji's person allowed the original Ankh's personality to take over upon making contact with his duplicate body. A Tora Medal was among the Cores retrieved by Ankh, enabling Eiji to transform into Kamen Rider OOO once again and defeat the Greeed. In an event witnessed by Sento Kiryu, Kazari was among numerous monsters whom engaged the first 18 Heisei Riders before being wiped out by the Vortex Time Break of Kamen Rider Zi-O BuildArmor. Powers and Abilities Incomplete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Kazari has superhuman powers and feline-like abilities true to the race he represents. * Mind Reading: Kazari can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. * Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. ** Hybrid-Yummy Creation: After absorbing three of Mezool's Core Medals, he gains the ability to create Yummy that have aquatic animal traits or behemoth traits with the standard feline traits as well. In addition, he also wields Mezool's method of creating Yummies with only one egg (which is still enough to produce a swarm of small Yummy). * Human Disguise: Kazari can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. * Cell Medal Transmutation: Kazari can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. * Acceleration: A trait from his feline race, Kazari can move at blinding speed. * Aerokinesis: Kazari can shoot small cyclones from his arm. * Aquakinesis: While having Mezool's Core Medals in possession, Kazari can shoot torrents of water out of his hands. * Gravikinesis: While having Gamel's Core Medal in possession, Kazari can use gravity-based powers to his liking. Complete * Greeed Powers: As a Greeed, Kazari has superhuman powers and feline-like abilities true to the race he represents. * Mind Reading: Kazari can read the thoughts of his host to search trough their inner desires and create a Yummy based on it. * Yummy Creation: A Greeed himself, Kazari can create Yummies from human desires through Cell Medals, his cat-based are parasitic in nature, possessing the human and forcing them to partake in their desire even at the risk of their life with the human gaining the White Yummy 'bandages' as well as aspects like claws, until they can finally reach their complete form and consume them though they can come out at any time as well without consuming them, which is all somewhat similar to newly born felines and how they have to stay close to their parent. This means that unlike other Yummies, Kazari's retain the human inside them, who must first be pulled out to attack the Yummy safely. * Human Disguise: Kazari can disguise himself as a human. His appearance is a silver-haired young man in a yellow checkered blazer. * Cell Medal Transmutation: Kazari can turn his body into a mass of Cell Medals, them reforming it back to his original state. * Acceleration: A trait from his feline race, Kazari can move at blinding speed. * Aerokinesis: Kazari can shoot small cyclones from his arm. * Dreadlocks Tendrils: Kazari can turn his dreadlock into makeshift tendrils. * Projectile Shots: Kazari can fire projectiles from his dreadlocks. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hybrids Category:Generals Category:Feline Villains Category:Lions Category:Tigers Category:Cheetahs Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Taito Hashimoto Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants Category:Kamen Rider villains